


Shake It out

by Who_natural99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Car Sex, Dancer Castiel, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mechanic Dean, My First Fanfic, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Castiel, Shower Sex, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Wedding Planning, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_natural99/pseuds/Who_natural99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I published this before but I took it down because I was not sure if I was going to finish it, but I am sure now that I will. I am not sure when or how I will finish it but I am determined to see this through. I appreciate helpful criticism also so feel free to comment anything. Thanks for reading</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Castiel we’re ready for you now.”

He walked to the middle of the stage and looked up at the spotlight shining down on him. He pulled his necklace out of his leotard and kissed the cross on it praying for a blessing. He looked to his right and nodded at the man to start his music. As his song- Shake It out (Florence + The Machines) - began he looked forward, took a breath, and let go. 

He moved with the music and flowed with the rhythm. He was graceful in his movements; he was beautiful and flew as if he were an angel. It was entrancing to watch. Castiel loved to dance since the day he could walk on two feet he loved to dance.  
He was put in ballet against his father’s wishes, but his father never saw what his mother did and what she saw was her wonderful little boy with a beautiful talent. As a former dancer herself she noted how he moved with a special finesse and elegance that reminded her of herself when she was younger. She knew that he was special.  
Throughout most of his childhood he attended ballet classes. As most would assume it was not easy growing up as a boy who danced ballet. The bullies at school although harsh did not deter him away from being who he was. They made him want to be better. He held on to his dream of the future where he will be dancing in front of thousands of people and getting standing ovations. 

Castiel’s mother was his favorite person in the world. She was the only one who could see how extraordinary he was and made sure to tell him every day until the day she passed away. 

She was on her way to his recital and it was storming out. They said she just slid off the road and crashed into an oncoming truck. They said she died on impact. He was 13 when they buried his mother. His father said nothing to him that day; he barely even glanced at Castiel. Castiel knew his father blamed him for what happened even though he never said it; he blamed himself. 

Castiel kept dancing not only for his self, but also, for his mother. It was his outlet, his release, his passion. He felt closet to his mother when he danced.  
In high school he kept to himself mostly. He did his homework on time and did well on tests, never got below an A in his classes. His father pulled him out of ballet due to them being low on money from his father using most of it to build his company that he and his uncle Zachariah were starting. However, luckily his dancing instructor saw what his mother saw in him. His coach didn’t want him to waste such an amazing talent so she coached him in exchange for cleaning the studio at the end of the day. So each day after school he would do his homework at the public library and then walk to the dance studio, without his father’s knowledge, to practice.

His coach was Mrs. Wilson, but she preferred people to call her Ava. She coached him in ballet, and other forms of dance such as: ballroom, contemporary, jazz, and had him attempt hip-hop once, and never again. She taught him everything she knew. After each lesson before he cleaned up he would practice his own dance, he made up, to his mother’s favorite song, Les feuilles (Nigel Kennedy). It was a classic jazz song which helped him in getting into exploring different styles of dance.  
His mother always had a smile on her face when she played this song. He would come home from school and his mother would be dancing to it in the living room and he would join her they would dance for hours it seemed like. The song would last forever and they would dance the night away since father was always working late. He remembers how beautiful she was when she danced how elegant and bright. She was his inspiration.

As Castiel’s song ended he glided into his bow and in his head he could hear the applause and cheers for him. He looked up and saw crowds of people giving him a standing ovation.

“…Mr. Novak?” Castiel blinked and the crowd was gone. All that was in front of him were the judges and the rows of empty seats behind them.

“Mr. Novak, are you alright?” He looked to Mrs. Henning the woman who would decide whether he was enough for the school of his dreams, Julliard. 

He stood up straight and gave a curt nod with a soft “Yes ma’am”. There are only twelve available spots in the Dance division at Julliard; this is the only school he applied to besides Kansas State University. Getting into this school determines the rest of his life, his future. 

“Well Mr. Novak thank you for your performance, we were pleased to see it. You will be mailed a letter with our final decision. Goodbye.”

Castiel let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and exited with a simple “Thank you.” He hoped they found him eligible. They said he should expect their letter in about 3 months. He turned and exited the stage, grabbing his bag on his way out. He walked down the street to the intersection and up ahead he noticed his bus was already at the stop across the street. He ran across without looking both ways.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Bobby, I know I’m running late…I know I’m sorry, I had a late night. Calm down, old man I’ll be there in like 5 minutes.” Dean was ending the call with Bobby, driving down the road on his way to work when some kid just jumped out in front of him. He slammed on his brakes and ended up bumping the kid with the hood of his car causing the kid to fall on top. 

The guy looked young probably just finished high school.   
His hair was unruly and dark and his eyes were blue, but not just any blue, like really blue, unearthly blue. Then the kid just ran off, glancing back once as Dean watched him hop on the bus. Cars started honking behind him but once he got out of his trance the light turned red. Which gave him a moment to think about the stranger he almost hit. “Whoa.”  
Dean continued his journey to work and once he got to the garage he realized he still could not get the kid out of his head after only one glance. He had to shake it off though for now, he had work to do and no time to think about those blue eyes, he’ll probably never see him again anyway. He has to get this Sudan fixed before the owner comes to pick it up in two hours, and then meet Sam and Jess for lunch. 

 

Castiel ran out into the street accidentally running in front of a car that luckily had slowed down. He froze for just a second taking in the man behind the wheel. He had gorgeous golden green eyes and perfect lips, but Castiel didn’t get the chance to get a closer look because he still had to catch the bus. He ran off only looking back once at the still unmoving car driven by a gorgeous man.

He reached the bus getting on, paying for the ride and finding his seat by the window. He thought of the man again. “Whoa.”

Castiel took the bus home to shower and change to meet his father at his office for lunch. He was still somewhat close to his father they just never agreed on many things such as Castiel wanting to major in dance instead of business. No matter what his father says he is not changing his mind. He settled on wearing a white v-neck under his light blue sweater with some slim blue jeans. 

He called a taxi to drive him to the office. His father said he was going to be in a meeting for a while so he asked to take the longer route to the office. Once he arrived, he paid the driver and headed inside the large building, N.Company, his father’s thriving business of whatever it was.   
Castiel didn’t care much for his father’s business he didn’t want to work in for the company like the rest of his relatives did. Although he was his father’s only child he already knew his father was giving the company to his cousin, Michael. He has known since high school that his father was never planning to give him the company.  
The lobby was very beautiful considering his father chose the design. It was a round open room with marble floors, white walls, and a sleek black desk in the center of the room. The secretary was on the phone with someone, he walked up to the desk waiting for the woman to notice him. Once she saw him she automatically recognized him.

“Your father should be getting out of his meeting right now, and I will let him know you are here, you may head up to his office.” she said with a kind smile.  
He gave a nod and smiled back.

 

Dean was finishing up the Sudan when Bobby walked up to him switching off his radio which was in the middle of playing Peace of Mind (Boston). Dean looks up from under the hood of the car, “What gives Bobby?” 

Bobby rolls his eyes. “What gives? What gives boy, is that this is the fourth day in a row you show up late, using the excuse that you had a ‘late night’. Show up on time or don’t show up at all, I ain’t having my clients yelling at me about their car not being done on time because you forgot you had work in the mornin’ the night before. Get here on time.” He walked away before Dean could say anything else. 

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew he had been coming in late to work more often than not lately, and he wishes he had a better excuse than that he just wasn’t in the mood to get up. He stayed out all night drinking and got home at like 3 am. He started coming in late after his birthday. 

On his birthday he spent the evening with his Sam and Jess, Bobby, Kevin, Charlie, Ellen, and Jo. They had burgers and beer at the roadhouse and Ellen made him a beautiful apple pie. At about midnight everyone was heading home since everyone still had stuff to do the next morning. Dean stayed a little longer and ended up taking home a cute petite brunette with a full chest and perky ass. 

After his friend for the night left he stretched out on his now very comfortable bed –Sam got him a new mattress, memory foam – and he reflected on his life for the past 30 years. He doesn’t want to say his life was horrible because he had some special moments. Baking pies with mom, fishing with Dad, wrestling with Sammy, he has good memories, but sometimes they’re not enough.   
The times he remembers the fire that took his mom when he was 10 and his father working all day and drinking all night and Sammy waking up screaming from nightmares of the fire and he had to rock his crying baby brother back to sleep almost every night, while his father was passed out somewhere in the other room. Those memories made it hard to remember the special ones, but when he did honestly sometimes they would bring tears to his eyes. That only happened when he was safely in the privacy of his bedroom.  
He knows he’s supposed to be stronger than this people go through worse, but sometimes he wants to feel like he can be sad about it because he practically lost both parents that night in the fire. His Dad was gone with his mom. Drinking and working until the day he died when the bastard drank himself to death. Dean sometimes wonders if he just forgot he had children if had even cared about them anymore or did he think they died with their mom too. 

Well they hadn’t died; they were alive and growing up practically on their own. Dean was brother, mother, and father for Sam. He cooked, he cleaned, and he made sure he and Sammy had clothes and got to school. Meanwhile where was their father? 

It was just the two brothers against the world. John died when Dean was 19. So Dean got custody of Sam so he wouldn’t be put in the system. Dean worked at Lawrence’s only bar, and a little gas n’ sip to take care of him and Sammy and save money up for Sam to go to college. Dean worked his ass off for his family and asked for nothing in return. Once Sam graduated he went off to Stanford of course and Dean moved out of that town. He got a job at Bobby’s Garage. He made new friends and has been here for 7 years now and has a new family. His life was hard, but not horrible. There were horrible memories, but there were special ones too.

So he’s 30 years old, his brother is a lawyer and engaged and he lives alone in his nice, but small 2 bedroom apartment and he has not done much with his life since Sam left. He has just been going through the motions, going with the flow. Dean thinks he is ready to do something different and find something new. So far he hasn’t made much progress and here he is bored and still searching for a new, whatever.

 

 

Castiel went up to the 5th floor to his father’s office. Once he stepped out of the elevator he noticed his father was still in his meeting. Instead of waiting there for his father he took a left down the hall opposite his father’s office and made his way to the door with the sign reading B. Roche. He knocked on the door a couple of times until he heard a “Come in!” and entered the office. He stepped inside and closed the door silently behind him. He walked over to the man sitting at the large wooden desk. He bent over the desk planting the palms of his hands on top.

The man looked up, smirking when he noticed Castiel looking down at him. Castiel looked at the man smiling while biting his lip. The other man stood up from his desk and walked around it to the front next to Castiel, who turned to face him. He brought his left hand up to Castiel’s neck running his thumb along his plump bottom lip. Castiel leaned into the touch then the other man tilted Castiel’s face up to him bringing their lips together. The kiss started out smooth and tender, then the man ran his tongue along Castiel’s lips and Castiel parted his lips letting the man deepen the kiss. It only lasted a minute longer before they broke apart.

“Hello Castiel, may I help you with something…anything?” The man said in a British accent bringing his hand down to Castiel’s waist, pulling him in closer.

“Yes, Balthazar there is one thing you can help me with.” Castiel answered softly, staring into Balthazar’s eyes then to his lips and back up again.

“Care to tell what it is you require sweetheart?” Balthazar replied moving both hands to cup Castiel’s ass.

Castiel giggles and says into Balthazar’s ear, “Well, I was just wondering if we can meet somewhere, preferably…in private.” Castiel brings his hands around his neck. 

“Of course, I think we can arrange a meeting later tonight. How about my apartment at 7, would that work?” Balthazar replied softly.

Castiel moves away from Balthazar making his way back out, answering back, “I think that will be fine, see you then.”

“I will be...absolutely looking forward to it.” Balthazar says to himself staring at the boy’s behind as he glides away.

“As will I.” Castiel says turning his head and winking back at Balthazar before he leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean finishes the car in time and the owner leaves happy. He goes to wash his hands and face before changing out of his jumpsuit and lets Bobby know he’s leaving for his break, heading out to meet Sam for lunch. They’re having lunch at the Roadhouse and Dean was really craving a nice juicy burger so lunch is looking great already. 

Dean walks into the place and spots Sam in a booth to his left. He slides in across from Sam. “Hey guys how’s my favorite almost married brother doing?” He says grinning.  
Sam replies rolling his eyes, “Fine Dean. How are you?” 

“I’m doing great Sammy…” Dean answers distractedly. Sam turns his head in the direction of Dean’s eyes sticking to the backside of some blonde guy bending over. 

“Really, Dean.” Sam says waving a hand in front of Dean’s face to get his attention.

Dean pushes Sam’s hand out of his face. “What I was just appreciating the beauty of the human form.” He says smirking. 

“Dean, I wanted to meet you for lunch because I wanted to ask you something important. Can at least wait a minute before you start ogling at someone, please?” Sam retorts seriously.

Dean takes a breath and gets serious. “Alright we’ll talk as soon as the waiter brings us some beer and burgers!” Dean yelled across the room.  
He spots Jo who glares at him and turns to head into the kitchen. She walks over with a couple of beers for them. “Mom’s making your burgers and fries they should be done soon.”

“Thanks doll.” Dean says grinning goofy.

Jo rolls her eyes at him and replies “Call me doll again dork and I’ll knock you on your ass again like I did the other night.”

That wipes the smile off of Dean’s face and Sam laughs in the background. “Yeah, well to be fair I was drunk. Dean replies pouting down at the table.

“You only had one beer.” Jo laughs as she walks back behind the bar counter.

Dean looks to Sam, “Okay Sam while we’re waiting what is it you wanted to talk about?”

Sam shakes his head, “Okay, I wanted to ask you to be my best man at Jess and I’s wedding.”

“That’s it Sam? You didn’t have to treat me to lunch just so I would say yes.”Dean laughs.

“I’m not buying you lunch Dean and I wanted to talk to you about it because you know what the best man does, right?”

“Of course Sam! I give you the rings on the big day and throw you a party with strippers.”

“Yes, sort of, Jess and I were also hoping that you would give a toast at the reception.”

“Oh, yeah of course, I can do that, a short speech with an embarrassing story about you and then a joke to get the party started.” Dean says grinning.

“Right.”, Sam mutters.

“Alright nothing to worry about! I’ll be the best…best man.”


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel leaned on the door of his father's office waiting for him to end the meeting. Once his father exited the conference room he stood up straight to greet him.  
Mr. Novak headed towards his office, smiling when he noticed his son waiting for him. He remembered that he asked Castiel to meet him for lunch, hoping that as long as he played nice he could get his son on his side. He knew that Castiel wanted to join some performing school, but he's just going off a dream and needs to be realistic and go to school for something he can turn into a successful career.  
He gave his son a pat on the shoulder. 

"Castiel, I am glad you agreed to join me for lunch. There are some things I think we should talk about and we have not spent time together as much lately, have we?"

Castiel smiled back at his father. "It is good to see you father, and I am glad that you invited me to lunch. I know how busy you are usually." 

Castiel knew exactly what it was he wanted to talk about. After telling his father about the audition he had last night over the phone his father asked him to lunch almost immediately. So he was already prepared for the lecture, and suggestions and "guidance" his father would be giving him.  
Mr. Novak decided to take Castiel to that rowdy place that he frequented. It was not his favorite place to eat but he knew Castiel went there with his friends so it was a comfortable environment for him. Hopefully being in a more lax place he'll be a bit more comfortable and more susceptible to reason.

Castiel was surprised when they arrived at the roadhouse his father didn't really like to go to places like this, he was too ‘stuck up' to say the least, for lack of a better word. He must have wanted to go here to appease him, but the only time he came here was when his friend Chuck had a bad day and needed a drink.   
They took a table close to the entrance on the left. 

"So, Castiel," his father said, "How have your studies been?" After Castiel finished high school he attended the local college to make his father happy and in case he didn't get accepted into Julliard. His backup plan was to teach because he loved children and enjoyed the thought of making a difference in someone's life.

"They are fine, how is work?" 

"Well, since you asked it is going fine. The meeting I was in was with another company proposing a merger and I think it will be a fine idea. Also the new associate, Mr. Roman, we just hired was very impressive today in the meeting. He is a very smart and handsome young man, and I have no doubt he will do well in the company. You should meet him; I'll introduce you after lunch." Castiel's father said raising his eyebrows. 

Castiel looked at his father with wide horrified eyes at his father's attempt to set him up with one of his coworkers.  
"Actually father I am seeing someone right now."

Mr. Novak narrowed his eyes at Castiel. "Oh really, who is the young man?"

Castiel dodged his father's stern stare looking to the right and as soon as he was going to somewhat answer fortunately that's when their waiter came over, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"Hi, boys what can I get for y'all to drink?" She said with a smile. 

"Water, thank you," Castiel said to the young girl while looking down at the menu. 

"Okay and for you sir?" she turned her attention to Mr. Novak, who was still staring at his son with suspicious eyes.

"Water as well, please." He said.

"Alrighty! Do y'all know what you want to eat?" She said looking between the two.

"Yes, I would just like a cheeseburger and fries," Castiel replied smiling up at the waiter. He had been watching his figure but the smell in here was really making him crave a nice, juicy burger one of his many guilty pleasures.

"Great and for you sir?" the waitress said turning her attention back to Mr. Novak who had thankfully moved his attention to the menu.

"I think I will have the same, young lady, thank you," he said giving her a charming smile. After she left with their orders Mr. Novak went right back to his son. "So Castiel, tell me about this someone you are apparently seeing."

 

Dean had just taken a bite of his burger when two guys came in. Dean looked up and saw blue eyes. He choked on his food ducking down so he wouldn't be seen. 

Sam looked at Dean with concerned eyes. "Dude, are you okay?" 

Dean watched as the guy sat down with an older man."Yeah, I just saw the guy I almost hit with my car this morning."

Sam looked at Dean with a confused face. "The guy you almost hit with your car this morning is here?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's what I just said, Sam!"

"Okay…so?" Sam said still confused as to what that meant.

"So…I've been thinking about him all day! This guy won't get out of my head." Dean said immediately regretting it after noticing at Sam's cheesy grin.

"Looks like you got a bit of a little crush Dean. What was it love at first sight? Maybe you guys are destined to be!" Sam said sarcastically and chuckled at Dean's glare.

"Shut up, bitch" Dean replied annoyed.

Sam huffed and turned to get a look at the guy Dean was freaking out over. "Well since you are so obsessed with him why you don't go over and talk to him…Jerk?" Sam said before taking a sip of his beer.

"He's with someone." Dean squinted. "A bit too old to be his boyfriend, maybe his dad or uncle?" he mumbled to himself.

"How do you even know he swings that way, Dean?" Sam said 

"I don't, not for sure, but I have a feeling," Dean replied still staring while Jo took their order. As she walked past him he grabbed her arm.

"Hey!" she said swatting his hand away. 

"Those guys you just talked to, did you get the younger one's name at all?" Dean asked hopefully.

Jo looked over at Sam who shook his head grinning and finishing his burger. "No, we weren't very chatty, he actually looked uncomfortable. Probably from the older guy staring at him like he could see his soul. Why?" she asked suspiciously.

Dean turned his attention back to his meal and muttered "No reason."

"Okay…" Jo said confused.

Sam looked up. "Dean has a crush," Sam said and burst out laughing.

Dean's head shot up and glaring at Sam as Jo began laughing with him. Jo stopped laughing turning to Dean. 

"Why don't you ask him yourself, chicken." She laughed walking away.

"Fine, I will," Dean stated. 

 

Castiel looked down at the table sheepishly. Their waitress soon returned with their waters and reassured them that their food would be ready soon. So for now, instead of answering his father's question he decided to occupy himself by drinking his water. 

"So, Castiel who is the young man that you failed to tell your father about?" Mr. Novak questioned, staring down his son who seemed to be very thirsty at the moment. So thirsty he apparently could not take a break to respond. 

Castiel kept drinking his water avoiding his father's questioning eyes. Unfortunately, he only had so much water and soon he was sucking up air instead. Castiel finally looked at his father still not making eye contact and asked, "Are you going to drink that?"

Mr. Novak narrowed his eyes at Castiel, tilting his head to the side. Then with a blank expression, picked up his glass of water and chugged it down. After setting his glass down on the table he turned back to his son. "Yes," he replied. "Are you going to answer my question?"

Castiel suddenly stood up and replied, "Yes, absolutely, right after I use the restroom." Castiel took off hurriedly to the restroom before his father could say anything.   
On his way to the restroom, Castiel spotted the man who had almost run him over seemingly hiding behind the booth he was sitting in. He wondered if he should say something. Next thing he knew he was turning toward the man's table. 

 

"Sam! He's coming this way." Dean whispered. 

"Calm down Dean. How do you know he's coming over here to talk to you? Maybe he thought I was cute and he wants my number." Sam said as he shrugged and popped one of Dean's fries in his mouth.

Dean sat up. "Yeah right, Sam. He just so happens to spot the man who almost runs him over and decides to come over and talk to the ugly moose sitting with him."

"Whatever, here he comes." Sam busied himself with eating his meal.

Dean watches the way the blue-eyed man walks up to the table. He notices the way his hips move and how he glides along the floor with long strides and steady feet. He was a beacon of confidence. Once the man stops at their table Dean can only stare. His eyes track up the man's body, starting with the long, strong looking legs, to the firm lean torso covered with a tight undershirt and light blue sweater. His eyes linger on his exposed neck showing white creamy skin, and then end their journey on his face. His soft looking skin, with soft but strong features and blue eyes that Dean could stare into forever and pink, full lips. The big finish is the unruly, dark hair on his head. Dean imagines tugging on it to expose that long neck so he could…wait a minute. Has he been staring this whole time?

"Umm…" Dean says still staring at the man in front of their table. 

Sam kicks Dean in the leg. "Oww—wow! I mean wow; you're the guy I hit with my car! I mean almost hit, neither of us would even be here, had I hit you with my car, you know I'd probably be in jail and you…you would be…somewhere." Dean babbled wishing he really wasn't here right now.

"I am glad that I didn't hit with my car by the way!" Dean rushed out.

Sam sat not even laughing because of how bad he felt watching this disaster that is his brother.

 

Castiel listened to the gorgeous man as he babbled and replied, "Um…I'm glad you didn't hit me with your car either. I don't know what I would do if I was unable to dance ever again."

"A dancer? Perfect", Dean thought. "You're a dancer? Wow, you must be really flexible! Dean says before realizing what he said. He covers his face with his hands out of embarrassment. 

"Uh…yeah," Castiel says amused by Dean's nervousness. Hot and adorable? Nice. He thinks. "I just came over to apologize for jumping out in front of you. I was late for the bus." Castiel said. And your green eyes sort of through me off, He thought.

"No harm, no foul. I understand." Dean said, unsure of what else to say.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to your lunch," Castiel said starting toward the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I published this before but I took it down because I was not sure if I was going to finish it, but I am sure now that I will. I am not sure when or how I will finish it but I am determined to see this through. I appreciate helpful criticism also so feel free to comment anything. Thanks for reading


End file.
